


Does The Sun Have Feelings

by peggy_hamilton



Series: Band Of Brothers Imagines [12]
Category: Band of Brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 18:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20232154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peggy_hamilton/pseuds/peggy_hamilton
Summary: just a cute bit of fluff in the sun





	Does The Sun Have Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my tumblr justthinkingofwaystoavoidbusses
> 
> original request: Hi! Can you write something about hanging with Your bf Luz on a sunny day? ❤️ - anon

You had your fingers interlaced with George’s as you lay back on the beach towel, your sunglasses blocked out most of the glaring rays of the sun, thank god, because your boyfriend had dragged you to the beach.

Thankfully, you had managed to find a fairly secluded spot on the sand and you were content to listen to the sound of the crashing waves and seagulls overhead that tried to steal chips and ice cream of unsuspecting tourists.

“Do you think the sun has feelings?”

“Oh my god.”

George had other plans, you loved the guy but he really never knew when to shut up.

“I mean it,” he twisted so he lay on his side to face you, “I mean, there’s sentient life on earth and we rely on the sun. It’d make sense.”

“It’s a big ball of gas, George, it doesn’t have feelings.”

George pouted and settled back down, “Fine, but the moon definitely does.”

You smirked, “Yes, she does.” This seemed to please him and he shot you a grin. “Can you shut up now?”

“Anything for you.”

That promise lasted precisely 3 minutes and 47 seconds.

“Let’s go down to the water.”

“What? No, I’m comfy,” you protested but George was already stood up, blocking your sunlight and holding out his hand for you to take.

You took his hand and let him haul you up, you followed him down to the water and wiggled your toes when the ripples ran over them and made the sand beneath your feet soggy. George was already knees deep in the sea and you carefully stepped forward, “I swear if something touches my foot,” you grumbled and ventured further out.

Apparently you weren’t moving fast enough for him, he came bounding over and in one fell swoop lifted you up bridal style. You let out a scream of surprise and grasped tightly to his shoulder as he walked further out to see. “What are you doing? Put me down!”

George laughed, “Okay, if that’s what you want.”

You realised your mistake a split second after his arms fell from underneath you, he had walked you out to sea and you fell beneath the ocean. You emerged a few seconds later, drenched head to toe in salt water while George was doubled over laughing.

“You brought that one on yourse-”

He didn’t get to finish as you tackled him and he fell back into the water and underneath for a few seconds. When he came up he looked a little confused then spotted your triumphant smirk. “Oh it’s on.”

George splashed you heavily with water and you squeaked and backed away, splashing him back. Soon an all out water fight broke out. His tactic was to splash as frequently as possible, whereas yours was to time it as the tide crashed in to get maximum power behind each splash.

Soon both of you were panting heavily between giggles, not an inch of you dry. “Let’s get some ice cream,” you suggested, pointing out the van that had arrived on the beach that the other families were queuing up outside.

You made your way back to the beach and picked up your beach towel before George could get to it. It was half covered in sand but it was dry which was good enough for you.

George went to buy the ice cream and came back two minutes later with two cones, you took yours gratefully. It was cool and sweet and a welcome relief from the hot day.

You leaned against George as you both finished your cones, watching the families back away there towels and beach balls as the sun set. He wrapped an arm over your shoulders as you snuggled together to watch the sun begin to set, casting warm orange and red glows across the sand and reflecting of the sea.


End file.
